NapalmMan.EXE
NapalmMan.EXE, known as MoltanicMan.EXE in the English anime, is a military-grade NetNavi that first appeared in MegaMan Battle Network 2. Game History MegaMan Battle Network 2 He is the second boss in the hidden WWW area, guarding a door that only opens if all "V3" Navi Battle Chips (except for PharaohMan, NapalmMan, PlanetMan and Bass) have been acquired. After his defeat, his V2 form can be found in WWW Area 2, and after defeating the V2 form his V3 form appears randomly in battles in the same area. MegaMan Battle Network 5 He later comes under the control of a fireworks-maker named Fyrefox and after some persuasion becomes a member of Team ProtoMan. Surprisingly, he is weaker in this game (but, this was probably to ensure a fair fight in game). After he is used in a Liberation Mission the player gains his Double Soul. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime, MoltanicMan is a powerful Navi from Darkland that hypnotizes KnightMan to help him take control of Brightland (Creamland in the games) by destroying the firewall of the country. He pretends to be injured with amnesia to gain their trust, but he uses hypnosis to make MegaMan and his friends attack Glyde. This gives him the opportunity to destroy the firewall, allowing the Darkland Navis to attack. MoltanicMan is eventually deleted and the firewall is raised once again. Rockman EXE Stream .]] In Stream, he reappears as "Asteroid MoltanicMan", who is given by Slur to a criminal, but MoltanicMan and the criminal's PET are both damaged and he has to hide elsewhere to recover, ending up in the PET of a fireworks-maker named Fyrefox. Fyrefox heals him and the two became friends. Fyrefox receives the Crest of Duo and a Synchro Chip which lets them Cross Fuse. Rockman EXE Beast In Beast, he reappears as Zoanoroid NapalmMan and serves Greigar. His appearance is different compared to his original incarnation. Several parts are colored differently, there is the presence of spiked shoulder guards, and he also has two extra nodules on his back. Abilities In Battle *'Cannon Shot:' He summons an arm cannon onto the first row of his side of the field to shoot the player with a crosshaired vulcan. *'Napalm Bombs:' He throws bombs at random across the field. In Battle Network 2, these set the panels on fire for a short while. In Battle Network 5, the bombs spread in a plus formation after impact, and may crack the panel they land on. **While the player is operating him, this is his Special Chip. It throws a bomb 4 panels ahead, dealing fire damage to the panel it lands. If it does not hit an enemy, the explosion spreads to the surrounding 8 panels. *He releases a cursor which locks onto MegaMan and unleashes a 3x3 panel explosion. *NapalmMan does not have charge attack, but has an infamous powerful chain-gun like buster as long as the player is holding down the fire button, in other words his buster can easily hinder the players busting level on the flip side his power with this chain gun is immense. *Unlike TomahawkMan in Team Colonel, NapalmMan does a cross shaped special in liberation missions. Double Soul Napalm Soul *Activated by sacrificing a fire chip. *The charge shot is a 3 shot vulcan fire element attack. *Fire chips + 40. *Charging a fire chip with the [A] button doubles its power and turns it into a Napalm Bomb that seeks the nearest enemy. *Stepping on lava panels absorbs it, causing the next fire chip used to do more damage per lava panel. Gallery Mmbn5-napalmman-exe.jpg|NapalmMan in MegaMan Battle Network 5. Category:NetNavis Category:Solo Navi Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network 2 bosses Category:MegaMan Battle Network 5 bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Fire Navis Category:NetNavis who can Cross Fuse Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis